Talk:Thomas Wood Wiki Guidelines/Naming Convention
Adjustments to the guidelines I don't see why we should resort to acronyms if an item is more than one word long. It's just lazy and there could be a point when different products happen to share the same acronyms. My second subject is years. If there was only one version of the same product, no year is required. If a product has more than one version, then years can be used on the image to differentiate from each other, however it must be just the year that it is released. The caption underneath the image can list the full yearspan of the item. In addition, spaces should not be present in image titles, or any additional words like "the" or "in". Jdogman (talk) 05:06, December 22, 2014 (UTC) : Much the same discussion occurred between former administrator Jamesis5 and myself in previous years over naming policy and acronyms; my stance hasn't changed since then. Acronyms' provision as being acceptable for use was due to the ease in naming they can offer. Where possible, full names are indeed preferable. However, I would see a pictured titled something like "2001LiftAndLoadSetWithStorageBox" as accurate but perhaps tedious, the latter of which might dissuade the uploader from proceeding with the contribution. : I tend to agree with regard to year, although in pushing for standardization I think breaking from the standard may actually increase system complexity for users trying to make themselves familar with wiki regulations. If there is nothing particular about an item with regard to date, I suppose years are not so important (though if something of date relevance is also present (ex. a box), it may be noteworthy). : I agree with the last entry. Images do not require prefacing, the only naming information should be related directly to the items' name. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 08:06, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :: If we do see something that doesn't quite fit the standard, then all we've got to do is get into the habit of renaming images as soon as we see them. I'm also not too sure whether the year in an image title should be presented at the start or towards the end. I'm pretty sure I've swapped their positions a few times when I'm identifying an item as opposed to a box. So how exactly are we going to be finalizing all these from now on? Jdogman (talk) 10:05, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :: I believe year up front would be best; otherwise I think the above establishments are acceptable. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 07:42, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Home Video Bonus Pack Image Naming Convention Similar to the Box images, here is an idea I have on how naming the Home Video Bonus Pack images should go; Home Video Bonus Packs: {Title of VHS or DVD (Title may be reduced to an acronym if name is too long}; {Video Format (VHS or DVD)} With {Item(s)Name(s)}. Opinions on this subject will help provide input. FDMG, 5:42 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 21:44, March 11, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with this, however I think "With" should not be a proper noun, and other subjective phrases like "the" should be used naturally. In their gallery, I believe they should be arranged under each vehicle, so all the packs with Thomas will be grouped at the top, and if there are multiple vehicles, it just depends on the hierarchy of the character. Jdogman (talk) 14:52, May 10, 2015 (UTC)